


Flowers

by RubyMari22



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMari22/pseuds/RubyMari22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite how cliché it sounded, Sugino decided to buy Kanzaki flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

"What should I give her?" Sugino thought as he looked at his bedroom ceiling, "Maybe flowers could be the safest one for now…"

Deciding on flowers—despite how cliché it sounded to him, he left his house and bought some flowers.

**.:..::..:.**

Kanzaki was arranging flowers in one of the vacant vases she had at home when she heard the doorbell ring.

Opening the door to see her visitor, she saw Sugino—holding tulips. Most likely, to be given to her.

"Sugino-kun?"

"Ah…! Hey, Kanzaki-san. H-Here, some flowers. Erm… Yeah, see you at school!" and with that, he ran back to his house, leaving Kanzaki looking at the boy's direction then to the tulips given to her.

**.:..::..:.**

Walking to school, Sugino tries hard not to blush when he remembers what happened to him and Kanzaki the other day. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he didn't notice his blue haired friend greet him.

"Sugino?"

"N-Nagisa?!" he said, startled by the boy, "G-Good Morning!"

"Good Morning… What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" he said as they reached the old school building. Before Nagisa could press any further, Sugino rushed inside.

When he got inside, he saw Kanzaki already seating on her chair.

"K-Kanzaki-san! G-Good morning!"

"A-Ah! Good morning, Sugino-kun."

He quickly walked to his desk, and once he finally settled down, Kanzaki walked up to him.

"Sugino-kun…"

Standing up, he replied, "Y-Yeah…?"

Kanzaki then leaned towards the boy and gave a sweet kiss and when she parted, she went back to her place, leaving a blushing Sugino. Until Nagisa and Kayano (who just arrived) came up to him, seeing the whole thing, they asked what it was about.

"I-I don't know… I just gave her flowers the other day a-and—"

"Wait, you gave her flowers? What kind of flowers?" Kayano asked

"Tulips… Why?"

"In the language of flowers, tulips mean _Declaration of Love_." and with that, Sugino blushed even more, knowing that Kanzaki had just returned his feelings by kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of cliche theme but meh.  
> Comments are most welcomed, btw!


End file.
